Loosen the Cravat (It's Summertime)
by EmitTime
Summary: Roderich's neck is very sensitive. Gilbert loves to uncover it.


**Warnings: Rated T for scenes of romantic nature. This entire thing is just an excuse for some PruAus amusement, what can I say?  
>Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor the cover image are mine.<strong>

**.x.x.x.**

**Loosen the Cravat (It's Summertime)**

* * *

><p>"So then I told your <em>bruder<em> not to take Feliciano there because it was a nudist beach, but I don't think he listened to me. He thinks that just because I have a small problem with directions, I don't know where or what anything is..."

Gilbert hadn't been listening to a word Roderich was saying.

They were sitting on the sofa in his _bruder's_ house. Austria had come over to enjoy a simple visit and conversation. Such occurrences were frequent during the summer months. Around this time, Gilbert would grow bored and Roderich became lonesome. There was never a shortage of small excuses available in order for them to find each other.

Now, with Ludwig and Feliciano gone, the conversation had long-since grown one-sided.

Gilbert was too busy staring at the man, observing the subtle shifts in his posture and the way he tilted his head emphatically as he spoke, revealing the occasional smooth expanse of skin beneath his cravat.

"Which is just rude and silly because I'm older than he is, you know, and I've gotten around just fine even if it takes me a bit longer than most on some occasions..." Roderich paused, frowning slightly in confusion as he noticed the intense stare he was receiving. "_Was ist falsch, _Gilbert?"

"Nothing." He replied hoarsely. "Come here." He added, feeling the sudden desire to just _rip that damn thing off_.

"Why?" Roderich asked again, somewhat suspicious. Something in Gilbert's eyes must have convinced him, however, for he scooter closer until there was only a few inches between them, until his hand was almost on top of the Prussian's over the sofa cushion.

"Because I want to do something." Gilbert replied with casual certainty, leaning closer and taking hold of that cravat. His other hand tangled in dark brunette hair, careful of the one strand which was curled high into a graceful arc. Roderich sighed softly at the touch, his irritation fading away. Complying with the unspoken request, he allowed Gilbert to pull him forward by the ivory fabric.

The sudden desire for this touch had caught him off guard for the barest of moments, but Roderich couldn't deny that he trusted the man in front of him. Theirs was a comfortable sort of arrangement, having evolved slowly yet powerfully over the years. The two of them knew by this point that no matter what arguments or petty pranks transpired, they would never turn the other away. It made for a comfortable understanding between the two of them, a sense of familiarity and quiet respect underneath all their usual flare. No matter what they would like to claim, they knew each other better than anyone else. It would be impossible to erase that connection.

Gilbert looked him right in the eyes, reading his expression. Roderich's acceptance must have been clear, for his companion tipped his head down and kissed him soundly, eyes falling shut when soft, eager lips met his own.

Kissing Austria was like tasting heaven, all welcoming lips and warm mouth and practiced ease. Roderich relaxed so readily, soft beneath his hands and _real_ against his mouth. Austria never kissed without reason, and these days rarely without emotion. Gilbert could feel the subtly inviting tilt of his head, could faintly taste rich chocolate on his lips.

It was awesome, but Gilbert was only getting started.

He pulled away and hooked his fingers into the knot of that pristine white cravat and pulled, delighting in the gasp that escaped Roderich as the silken fabric tightened around the back of his neck momentarily, before slowly slipping away down his shoulder. It was left on the floor, crumpled and forgotten.

Gilbert had more important things to attend to, after all.

The pale column of Austria's neck was left exposed, and his lover placed a warm hand against it, brushing his thumb down the musician's cheekbone and under his jaw.

He felt the hitch in Roderich's chest at the sensation, the quickening pulse at his throat. Gilbert scraped his nails lightly against the side of the slightly shorter man's neck, grinning triumphantly.

This weakness was one of the things Gilbert knew well about Roderich.

"You could have simply told me this was what you wanted." Austria muttered, a red flush beginning to bloom across his pale skin. He didn't dare act too put out, however, lest Gilbert stop.

"It's more fun this way." Gilbert returned fondly. "Silly Priss... It's summer. You always wear too many layers."

"I know." The dark-haired man murmured, stroking his hands down the Prussian's biceps. How his violet eyes managed to look coy and shy at the same time was a mystery to Gilbert, but it was always an entrancing sight. Even more so, as he knew that no one – _no one else_ was able to see the man like this, pliant and beautiful and altogether fascinating even after so many years of this game, of their game.

Roderich leaned forward, a playful whisper drifting over the albino's ear. Gilbert could feel the almost-touch of his lips upon his skin, positive there was a smirk curling at one end of that sweet mouth. "It's _more fun_ that way, don't you think?"

"I'll show you fun until you can't think." Gilbert growled in promise, excited shadows darkening his crimson eyes. He tightened his grip slightly in Roderich's hair.

A strangled whimper built up against the tip of the dark brunette's tongue. Placing his hands on Gilbert's shoulder, he complied with the unspoken order and tilted his head back. One corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

He removed his hands briefly to unbutton the vest and dress shirt Roderich was wearing - far too formal for hanging out at home, seriously - just enough to free his collarbone.

"Gilbert!" Roderich attempted for his tone to be chiding, he truly did. It came out more breathless than anything. He pursed his lips at first, as warm breath ghosted over his sensitive flesh, eliciting a faint shiver.

At first, it was only light kisses, touching down upon the flushed skin, teasing him in their simplicity. Roderich tensed in anticipation for something more.

"Loosen up, Specs." Gilbert chuckled huskily, running his fingertips along the juncture of Roderich's finely-defined collarbone. He knew it was all a surface display, the protests and chastising. Roderich would cave in sooner or later, and it would be a surrender for both of them, a rush of exhilaration.

A gasp left the dark-haired man as he felt teeth nip suddenly, followed by teasing licks and open-mouth kisses.

Roderich carded his slender pianist fingers through Gilbert's hair, brushing against the sensitive ridge just behind his ear. When the albino bit down harder upon his neck and then began to suck soothingly on the spot, a moan shamelessly left Roderich's mouth, vibrating with tenor from his throat.

"You're going to need to wear that cravat when I'm done with you." Gilbert smiled wolfishly against his skin.

Rising up to the challenging tone, Roderich pushed at the man's shoulders to gain some leeway and turned around to straddle him upon the sofa.

_"Hallo,_ _Preußen_." He murmured from his new perch atop the swan-haired one's lap, trailing his hands down the toned chest.

Gilbert instinctively gripped Roderich's waist, both to steady him and keep him close. He couldn't complain about the new position as he stared at the freshly marked and mussed musician. "_Was?"_

Roderich cupped the Prussian's jaw in his hand, a sweet invitation on his lips as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I can still think."

Gilbert grinned.

Oh yes, there were many things he knew about Roderich. He took great pleasure in these chances to rediscover them.

**x.x.x.**

* * *

><p>"Veh... Germany, should I take off my swimsuit, too?" Felicity questioned innocently, unaware of the other man's horror.<p>

"Oh _Gott_, he was right! No, don't!"

"But Doitsu, everyone else is naked!"

"Cover your eyes!" Ludwig ordered frantically, shielding the Italian from the sights. "We're going back to the car! I cannot believe he was _right_!"

**.x.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, West!"<p>

"Hallo, _Bruder._"

When Ludwig returned home, Roderich and Gilbert were still reclining on the sofa. They both seemed more relaxed than before, and Roderich had even taken his vest off, although the cravat still remained.

"You were right." He admitted to Austria, chagrined. "I didn't think you would know about something like that."

The bespectacled man simply nodded. "It's alright. Now you know better."

Changing the subject the blonde looked back and forth from his brother to their guest. "So, I see you two have been getting along?"

"Of course, Ludwig." The corners of Roderich's mouth turned up in a secretive smile as he patted Gilbert's knee. "We can't always be at one another's throats."

Gilbert burst out laughing, and for the second time that day, Ludwig felt lost.

There were things that Gilbert, and _only _Gilbert, would ever know about his piano man.

* * *

><p><strong>.x.x.x.<strong>

_End_

**.x.x.x.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was a total whim. Just a notion that occurred to me while running errands one day. This is also my first time writing anything semi-explicit for the Hetalia fandom so... *sweatdrop* Ja.<strong>

**German Translations:**

**_Was ist falsch_ - What's wrong**

**_Hallo, Preußen - _Hey, Prussia**

**Thanks for reading, and stay classy, my friends~**


End file.
